spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Flappy Clam
Flappy Clam is an app for mobile devices. It is when you tap on the clam and it flys over pipes and seaweeds. Many people dislike the game due to the fact it's addicting. Trivia *Flappy Clam is a spoof of of the removed app Flappy Bird. *The Flappy Clam logo's font is an edited version of the old Flappy Bird logo. *Nearly everybody all over the Pacific Ocean has the app. *This app is free. *The highest score recorded in Bikini Bottom is 1,045. The owner of this record-breaking score is still unknown at this time. Someone in Kelp City broke it with a high score of 1,095. A Patrick clone in Patrickville broke it with a high score of 5,734. A Sandy clone in Sandyville broke it with a high score of 9,765. A Plankton clone in Rock Bottom broke it with a high score of 16,345. A Eugene clone in Eugeneville broke it with a high score of 20,001. *Plankton is rumoured to have created Flappy Clam. *For an unknown reason, a picture of Flappy Bird was posted instead of a clam. *Due to various accidents and conspiracies arising from people playing Flappy Clam, the Bikini Bottom government has tried for several months to delete any and all downloads for the app from the Internet. Their efforts have been fruitless so far. The least thing they did was removing the app for a certain amount of time. * The death toll as of April 23, 2014 is 2,016 and injuries are 5,529. * The Bikini County School District has abandoned Flappy Clam to be played in any of their schools. Whoever is caught playing Flappy Clam will automatically be suspended. They might also have their device taken away (even on free period/study hall, before school, and after school.) Some schools allow their students to play Flappy Clam, just not during classes. * Half of the 2,000 deaths were from a terrible accident. * Squilliam Fancyson started an Anti-Flappy Clan which is a group trying to boycott Flappy Clam. Their efforts have also been fruitless so far. *The BSAA and the Umbrella has a very strict policy about Flappy Clam to be played in "any" of them. Whoever is caught playing Flappy Clam and doing anything that will kill or hurt anyone, will be suspended, expulsion '''(second try) or '''expelled (final warning). As of March 8, 2014, Jill is still under suspension while Chris is under expulsion. * Some of the accidents were caught on camera. * Gameplay here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S7TzslEh3ko "Accidents" due to Flappy Clam * A plane nearly crashed due to the pilot playing Flappy Clam. Nobody was injured. * A car crashed into the Chum Bucket. 4 fish were injured. * Pearl started an earthquake at Bikini Bottom High School as she was made fun of for getting a low score on Flappy Clam. 20 students and 13 adults were injured. * A car ran over a fish. He is currently in stable condition. The person driving was arrested. *One fish fell into a porthole while playing Flappy Clam. The fish was recovered by firemen twenty days later, unharmed save for a slight bruise. * SpongeBob crashed into Ms. Puff's boating school while practicing. (14 people (including Ms. Puff and SpongeBob) were injured. * SpongeBob played Flappy Clam at the Krusty Krab once while cooking Krabby Patties and due to paying no attention, burnt them. When he served it to the customers, 5 fish choked and died on them. * A bus crashed into the bank, due to the bus driver playing Flappy Clam. 3 fish died and 14 were injured. The bus driver was arrested and fired. The government announced that Flappy Clam would be removed, but the creator refuses to. * From an unknown cause the sink of every house had gasoline instead of water, which cause Bikini Bottom to set on fire. Over 65 had severe burns and over 55 died. Everybody else (including SpongeBob and Patrick) evacuated. Sandy was out on vacation then. The plumbers pumped gasoline instead of water as they were paying attention to Flappy Clam. They were fired. * Patrick was sent to an emergency room following a 32 hour session, in which his high score was 647. * A bus driver drove a bus off of a cliff into Rock Bottom after playing Flappy Clam and accelerating up to speeds of 140 miles a hour. 47 fish died and 12 were injured, and the app was removed for 30 minutes after the incident. * A train accelerated up to speeds of 100,204 mph and crashed into a brick wall due to the engineer playing Flappy Clam. Luckily no-one died or got injured. The engineer was fined $521,000. * A baby fish fell into a water pipe because the mother was playing Flappy Clam. The baby was later removed and the app was removed for 12 minutes and 4 seconds after the rescue. * A fire happened at Dole due to Charizard and Ash Ketchum playing Flappy Clam. They later had their salary cut to $68.3. * A bank robber escaped due to a officer playing Flappy Clam. The robber was later tackled by a local resident. * Swamp Lake's "THE DAWN IS YOUR ENEMY" ending bumper played for it's horrifying full-length due to the OceanWave TV operator playing Flappy Clam. The operator was later fired. * A truck full of explosives crashed into a parade float, killing 800 people at the parade, as well as those on the float. Countless others received minor to extreme injuries. The driver of the explosives truck was playing Flappy Clam under the influence of meth, alcohol, happy pills, and LSD, and got out with minor burns. The driver of said truck was sentenced to 30 years in jail for mass manslaughter and drug abuse, and was required by law to never drive a vehicle again. *Jill Valentine placed a bomb in the BSAA building, setting the bomb off. 20 workers klled and more got injuried, including Chris and Parker. She was playing Flappy Clam while placing the bomb by Wesker's order. Wesker is senctened to 3 years in jail for controlling Jill and being the suspect for the bomb (later released by Excella) , while Jill is suspended in the BSAA for two weeks and reviced no charges. *Sandy splashed a potion all over her, making her rabid while playing Flappy Clam. *5 plane pilots playing Flappy Clam crashed into an air traffic control center, and the burning wreckage damaged acres of land. Over 950 were killed, and 3,000 were injured. Flappy Clam was taken down for a record 3 days. All of the pilots, died but one, and he is being put in jail for 65 years. *Mrs. Puff was injured when a truck containing gasoline driven by SpongeBob crashed into her boating school after reaching a low score of 2. 1 was killed and 9 were injured. SpongeBob was sentenced into jail for 5 years for wreckless endangerment and one count of accidental murder, but later released at the request of Patrick Star. *Karen was once playing Flappy Clam, and the phone gave her a "virus". *A Russian Air Force pilot crashed a Tupolev Tu-160 into the Bikini Bottom Bank because he was playing Flappy Clam. The wreckage ended up strewn into the Krusty Krab parking lot, however, the aircraft was not damaged, and everyone on board the Tu-160 were unharmed without a single scratch. *A man crashed a steamroller into a muddy ditch because he was playing Flappy Clam. Luckily he was not hurt, but the steamroller caught fire and sunk. It was retrieved by firefighters 5 days later. *Chris Redfield started a big fight at the BSAA because he always getting a low score on Flappy Clam. 19 workers (including Jill) were injured. He is on suspension for 21 days and he have broken bones on his leg and his face is minority injured. * A teacher was stabbed with a pencil in Poseidon Middle School due to him taking away the student's phone and messed him up. The student was suspended for one week and had is iPod Touch taken away, the teacher is in fair condition, and the app was removed for 2 hours. * A man attempted to set a fire in the Apple store after he got a high score of 76. None were killed but two were injured, one later dying from their injuries. * 3 days after the Apple Store incident, another Fish who got a 76 burned down 2 stores in one mall. 3 were killed and 7 were badly burned. * Another plot to burn another Apple Store was stopped and saved many lives. Security was heightened at all locations within 50 miles of Bikini Bottom which includes: Rock Bottom, Ukelele Bottom, and New Kelp City. * The Sea-Chicken Shack was set on fire due to the chef playing Flappy Clam and overcooking his food. There were no lives lost. 15 fish were injured. * A fish attacked the game store while being made fun of for getting a low score. 2 fish were injured. One is in serious condition and the other is in fair condition. The person that attacked was sentenced 10 years in jail for attempted murder. * On the stadium, While fish were performing, One fish was playing Flappy Clam and accidently fried some of the fish on the stadium. About 40 died and 14 were injured. The person that fried the fish was fired and arrested for manslaughter. The app was removed for 1 day. * An alarm was accidentally set at Bikini Bottom University due to the student playing Flappy Clam. No body was injured or hurt. The person that did it was excused. * 5 cars crashed into each other. 19 were injured, 2 dying from their injuries. * A school bus crashed into the entrance doors of Dutchman's Ship Middle School due to the bus driver playing Flappy Clam. About 2 students were injured, but the injuries were minor. The bus driver is held on suspension. The school closed early that day and also closed the next day. * A fish accidentally set his house on fire because he got a low score of 9. He was ok with 1st degree burns. *Chris set SpongeBob's house on fire durning a alcohol party. He got 1st and 2nd degree burns. The rest of the people were unharmed. He was playing Flappy Clam not paying attention to the methamphetamine that is cooking, and turns the stove to 190° degrees causing to explode. He was fined $150,000 from the damage for SpongeBob's house. See Alcohol, Alcohol, Hangover, Party for information. * The movie theater was burned down due to the popcorn burning up as the waiter was too busy playing Flappy Clam. 5 were dead and over 40 were injured. The waiter was fired. * Chris angered after getting a 1 on Flappy Clam, set off a bomb in SpongeBob's garage. One fish died. Chris is now under expulsion. * A major accident occured in Rock Bottom Parkway in which 13 cars crashed into each other. Over 40 were injured, but only three died, including two bystanders. * Another accident occured 2 weeks later on Rock Bottom Parkway but three were injured and one died. This prompted Rock Bottom to ban usage of the app. (The ruling was overturned two hours later) * A teacher broke a student's phone at Bikini Bottom High because he had Flappy Clam. The teacher was fired. * Squilliam attacked someone who was playing Flappy Clam with their friends. Squilliam injured two fish and was put on a $20,000 bond. * A gas main exploded near Conch Street after the operator was more worried about a Flappy Clam challenge then fixing it. 75 fish died and 800 homes were destroyed, leaving 6,000 fish homeless. 2,000 were injured and the man operating was killed. * Squilliam had another incident burning down an Apple Factory for not taking it off of the app store. He killed one fish and is being held on $200,000 bail and 60 days on parole/30 in jail. * Squilliam goes to jail after leading a mob into the only other Apple Factory in town and ransacking it. He killed 17 fish and injured 62. 97 followers of Squilliam were killed by the Apple Employees and Squilliam surrendered. The anti-Flappy Clam Group's leadership would return when he was released 2 months later. Flappy Clam was taken down for 6 hours. * A bus driver was not driving due to playing Flappy Clam. 6 passengers attacked the bus driver. The bus driver went to the hospital and the bus driver's phone was snapped in half. * A fish was walking across the street playing Flappy Clam, while a driver was driving while playing Flappy Clam. The driver ran over the fish. The fish was seriously injured, but survived. * A teacher was caught playing Flappy Clam, then the principal snapped the teacher's phone in half, but to only find the teacher assaulting the principal. The principal survived. The teacher was put in jail for 8 months. * Squidward accidentally set The Krusty Krab on fire when he playing Flappy Clam. 3 people died and 14 people injuried. * A public march against Flappy Clam turns into an attack when a non-supporter took out a iPhone containing Flappy Clam. 6 were killed and 19 were injured. * A student broke another student's phone when he beat his high score in one attempt. He was fined $500 and served a 5 day suspension. No one was hurt. * A proposal goes wrong to end Flappy Clam when it was intercepted at the Mayor's house of Rock Bottom. The man who took it was shot dead. The petition failed to pass. The man who shot the bullets was not arrested, but was fined. * A fire happened in an apartment building when a person operating a fireplace failed to tend for it to play Flappy Clam in the bathroom. 2 were seriously injured. The person responsible was evicted and sent to jail for 30 days with parole. He was released 24 days later. * A fish died after falling into a pothole while playing Flappy Clam. This prompted New Kelp City to attempt a ban, which failed to get a majority vote. * A fish was seriously hurt while playing Flappy Clam in an archery range while picking up arrows. When checking for people that were left inside, they failed to see him who was bent down. A bad shot hit him. He is in stable condition. * A man died when he fell off a building while playing Flappy Clam. * A women was hurt when a phone broke in an argument over Flappy Clam. The glass shattered on the woman. After a checkup, no major injuries were observed. No charges were pressed. * An explosion happened from a power grid malfunctioning when someone plugged in an iPhone with Flappy Clam. 600 people lost power and the man who charged it in died, and 4 others were hurt. The app was taken down for 2 hours. * A student was caught playing Flappy Clam during a Final. He was expelled, but the School Board found this excessive and he was only given 3 detentions and a 0 on the final. * Another student at Poseidon Middle School was given a suspension for wearing a Flappy Clam shirt. The student then complained to the school board. No comments were made on the incident. * A man set a clam trap in his house to try to catch "Flappy Clam". He failed and was injured when walking into his house. The man was reported as delusional. Gallery Blueclue.jpg Image045.jpg Image23.jpg Image293.jpg Image41.jpg Image6555.jpg Image96.jpg Q.jpg Gamestore.jpg|The game store Squilliamandfriends.jpg|The Anti-Flappy Clan. Thedestroy2.jpg tumblr_m6h1trMtDa1qkwym7.gif|The "Fish Stick Tragedy" was caught on camera. image&584.jpg|Before. 22222image.jpg|After. Category:Patrickstar42 Category:Games Category:Apps